


Accidental Levitation

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles You Slut, Facials, Fanart, Kinktober 2019, Knives, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: I have this head-cannon that Erik accidentally moves/controls metal when he orgasms, Charles enjoys having those barriers down even for a moment.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501610
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Accidental Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is late as well, school's been super busy and ya boi is finally developing socially and growing up.


End file.
